


During the siege

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quella situazione era strana ma d’altronde quella era Gotham.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 1





	During the siege

Quella situazione era strana ma d’altronde quella era Gotham.

Pur avendo trascorso tutta la vita in quella città maledetta Oswald Cobblepot era sicuro che una situazione come quella non gli fosse mai capitata, e tuto per colpa di quel folle di Jeremiah Valeska, pazzo come il gemello.

L’assedio di Gotham fino a poco tempo prima era stato però una situazione quasi irreale, la città era isolata ma continuava a vivere come sempre, l’unica differenza era che un certo mondo aveva deciso di venire alla luce, il suo mondo preferito se doveva essere sincero, tanto che i suoi affari erano decisamente migliorati. Anzi, quella versione di Gotham gli piaceva, era davvero il re di Gotham e tutti erano stati costretti a riconoscerlo, mai come in quei sei mesi si era sentito potente, e pensare che aveva creduto di esserlo quando era stato sindaco.

Approfittando della confusione aveva chiesto un favore a Strange, o per meglio dire una rata del risarcimento che quel folle gli doveva per aver giocato con la sua stabilità mentale. Hugo Strange non sembrava così ansioso di aiutarlo ma non aveva mai saputo dire di no ad una sfida e riportare in vita un morto era decisamente una bella sfida, se un branco di lunatici erano riusciti nell’impresa a maggior ragione doveva riuscirci lui con tutto il suo sapere e le sue conoscenze.

Avrebbe potuto lasciarlo lì, accontentarsi della morte del suo rivale e gioire della comparsa di un rivale ma … Edward era molto di più. Edward Nygma non era mai stato solamente un rivale o un nemico come tanti: era suo amico, la sua nemesi ma soprattutto era l’uomo di cui si era perdutamente innamorato, anche se avevano cercato di uccidersi a vicenda e ora lo odiava bastava grattare appena un poco per ritrovare quell’amore così potente e stranamente puro. L’amore per Edward era il sentimento più puro che avesse mai provato assieme alla tenerezza per sua madre e non avrebbe permesso a una minuzia come la morte di mettersi tra di loro.

E lo scienziato lo aveva aiutato, poi aveva atteso, se era destino allora lui ed Edward si sarebbero rivisti aveva pensato, era solo questione di tempo.

Non aveva tuti i torti, certo, Edward era ancora più scosso ma quello era il meno aveva pensato quando lo aveva rivisto per la prima volta, per fortuna la mente era rimasta la stessa aveva notato con piacere quando Ed aveva organizzato il piano perfetto per fuggire da Gotham e aveva persino cominciato a metterlo in atto.

Fuggire da Gotham e sottrarsi a quell’assedio sarebbe stato facile grazie all’idea di Ed ma … non ce l’aveva fatta. Gotham era la sua città e non era pronto a lasciarla affondare, per quanto stupido e controproducente era pronto a lottare. Non era mai stato un cittadino modello, tutto il contrario ma Gotham era pur sempre la sua città, en era stato persino sindaco.

Sarebbe stato facile allontanarsi con Edward. Attendere che la situazione si sistemasse e poi tornare o andare da tutt’altra parte con Edward, Metropolis, Central City, Starling City, eppure alla fine aveva deciso che era suo dovere rimanere, era stato egoista troppo a lungo, voleva vedere come la situazione sarebbe finita e voleva contribuire. Forse Jimbo così gli avrebbe concesso uno sconto di pena, o no perché conoscendo Jimbo era impossibile che si facesse corrompere ma forse l’assedio lo aveva reso più malleabile.

Era sicuro che Edward non condividesse le sue stesse motivazioni, anzi era certo che Edward sarebbe partito ed era disposto ad accettarlo, se fosse sopravvissuto si era riproposto di andare a cercarlo, non poteva vivere la sua vita senza Ed, se come amico, nemico o innamorato ormai gli era indifferente ma aveva bisogno dell’altro.

E invece Edward era tornato, deciso a lottare al suo fianco. A nessuno di loro importava poi di Jeremiah Valeska, degli intrighi governativi o di Nysssa al Ghul e della sua setta, quello che volevano era sopravvivere a quello e riprendersi ciò che un tempo era stato loro, superare quell’assedio per poter poi fingere che non ci fosse mai stato.

Barbara aveva complicato i loro piani ma non troppo, se davvero aveva pensato che bastasse farsi ingravidare perché Jimbo e la dottoressa Thompkins smettessero di girarsi intorno allora era più stupida di quanto credesse. Ne era stato felice, Lee Thompkins ai suoi occhi era ancora la donna con cui Ed aveva avuto … qualcosa, che l’altro sapesse che ormai era al di fuori della sua portata e si accontentasse dei ricordi.

Non sapeva come gli fosse venuto in mente, a conti fatti Edward Nygma morto gli era più conveniente di saperlo vivo, eppure in quell’istante aveva seguito d’istinto. L’assedio andava di male in peggio ed Edward … se doveva morire doveva essere per mano sua. L’occhio gli bruciava terribilmente, aveva la sensazione che non avrebbe più recuperato la vista eppure non ne era così dispiaciuto come credeva, anzi.

<< Tutto bene? >> gli domandò Edward poco dopo avergli cambiato il bendaggio.

<< Poteva andare meglio >> rispose lui, non era seccato come avrebbe voluto, non con Edward, mai con Edward.

<< Con i trattamenti adeguati potresti tornare in condizioni ottimali nel giro di pochi giorni, quando questo assedio sarà finito ti porto a National City, hanno un ottimo ospedale e Gotham … beh, sai com’è la situazione >> propose Edward, era sempre troppo vicino pensò Oswald, l’altro non poteva ignorare quello che stava provando in quel momento, non dopo tutto quello che c’era stato tra di loro.

<< Grazie, io … non dovresti starmi così vicino >> ammise prima di alzare il volto in direzione dell’altro, la tentazione di baciarlo era fortissima.

<< E perché? >> gli domandò Edward, o era ingenuo o stupido, ed Oswald sapeva che Edward Nygma non era nessuno delle due ipotesi.

<< Lo sai il perché >> rispose lui, non gli avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione, non dopo tutto quello che era accaduto.

Edward non disse nulla, limitandosi a prendergli il volo tra le mani e poi unire le loro labbra in un bacio romantico, tenero e insperato. Oswald rimase senza fiato, era tutto quello che aveva sognato, aveva ucciso pur di avere Edward ma così …era tutto sbagliato.

<< È un bacio d’addio? >> domandò quando si separarono cercando di scherzare.

<< No, è solo un bacio per farti sapere che io ci sono, e sarò sempre al tuo fianco. Abbiamo sprecato troppo tempo e questo assedio … beh, si vede che doveva essere destino >> replicò Edward Nygma e questa volta fu Oswald Cobblepot a baciarlo, forse da quell’assedio non era venuto solamente del male.


End file.
